


The making of a great celebration

by ivyfernleaflet



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, unintentional baby making sex but not pregnancy kink (it's a framing device)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfernleaflet/pseuds/ivyfernleaflet
Summary: The Fire Lord is in love with the Avatar, and vice versa.  That's not a surprise -- they're married after all -- but the general public doesn't get the kind of insight into their love life that demonstrates exactly how that works.  It's none of their business, what goes on in the Fire Lord's bedroom.((this is literally just canon divergence zukaang pwp.))
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 306





	The making of a great celebration

**Author's Note:**

> ETA - **disclaimer: this creator has no issue with exploring problematic, objectionable, and obscene content in fiction and ships, and has done so in the past in fanworks (and will likely do so in the future, as well). if interacting with an individual who writes the aforementioned will inspire vehement response, then here is your warning. if my nsfw and/or obscene works discredit my other works in your eyes, please feel free to disengage as needed.**
> 
> I woke up the other day and was like "you know what? I'm gonna write zukaang pwp bullshit today." and then I did. coming up with the title was the last thing I did when writing this. cheers to, like, 9 year old me for zeroing in on zukaang on atla's original premiere day and then never, ever letting it go.
> 
> ((aang's trans ; afab language is used ; idk how old they are in this but it's implied they're... young adult-ish? /shrug/))

Zuko would not consider himself or Aang to be particularly perverted. Of course, there were naysayers on that fact: more conservative fire nation citizens who, in theory, _of course_ disagreed with his father and grandfather and great grandfather's rule -- but in actuality agreed with the sentiment of fire nation superiority -- were typically the ones more incensed by Zuko's intentions to make their nation make amends, to apologize and repent. And for them, it was easy to target the Avatar and call him "sick in the head," with Zuko a pervert and a fool for indulging him ( _"If the new so-called Fire Lord,"_ one news pamphlet had announced before, _"wishes to share his bed with a man, why not find an actual male concubine, instead of this flagrant attention-seeking display?"_ Zuko had needed to stop Katara from casually beginning rumors that such claims were eligible for charges of high treason. It would have been humorous to make the owner of the publication sweat, but Zuko was trying to reshape the nation on cooperation, not further terror).

Regardless of what the conservative nationalists would claim, Zuko did know he and Aang weren't perverts in those particular ways. Furthermore, sex had never really been an essential part of their relationship -- partially because they were so busy, even as teens and definitely as young adults, that stolen and private moments were far and few in between. Not that they didn't _get_ those moments, and not that they weren't taking advantage of them. They were married, officially and legitimately, and shared living quarters in the Fire Nation Royal Palace whenever Aang was actually in the country. So sure, sex was happening with increased frequency, as they got older and left teenhood behind. But to Zuko, while it was good when it happened, important that it _could_ happen, it still was never as, well, big a deal for them as it seemed for other couples their age. When the group got together for drinks, Sokka and Katara both would talk about their sex lives with their respective partners in ways that had Aang flailing about in embarrassment while Zuko blushed and tried to hide his mortification with a stoic mask.

It was a ploy with their closest friends, though -- Sokka and Katara sharing devilish grins before alluding to risque things while Aang groaned and tried to become one with whatever bar table they were seated at and Zuko stared at the ceiling, as still as a statue. Toph didn't seem to mind the talk, despite her inherent inclusion in the subject matter as Katara's significant other; in fact, she usually just laughed the whole time while holding hands with her wife, being unbearably smug about it all. Zuko knew the other three only did this because of how he and Aang reacted, making it an easy blood sport among them -- but still. There was a certain implicit assumption of the _need_ for sex, constant and demanding, that Zuko didn't fully think applied to himself and his husband.

Of course, that didn't mean they _didn't_ have days where things were a little more heated than usual. The day that got Aang pregnant ( -- according to the calendars and the court doctors and lineage checks -- which unfortunately were still part of royal tradition and deemed necessary despite that Zuko had no additional spouses or concubines and knew Aang was the most faithful person ever -- ) was one of those days.

Hilariously enough, Zuko couldn't remember much about that day outside of their lovemaking. he remembered scattered details, sure. Like how he'd had meetings and further business outside of the palace, traveling around on foot and stopping to teach a small but fearless fire nation girl (who'd called out a hearty, "Hello Fire Lord Zuko, sir!" to get his attention) how to write her name in the dirt at her further insistence, and then how to write his royal title as well at her further insistence. He remembered discussing matters about Azula with Uncle between meetings, wondering if she would accept or reject his recent request to come visit her at the private hospital in the next few weeks. He remembered receiving a messenger bird with happy greetings from Suki and the latest updates on the surprise birthday party they were trying to plan for Sokka without him catching on.

But most of all he remembered coming back to the palace and asking the guards where his husband was. He remembered being told, "The Avatar is resting in the Royal Quarters," and with a dismissive hand acknowledging the answer, heading to their room. Zuko even remembered laughing a little to himself at a sudden remembrance of how they'd worried for months over what title tradition and the Council and the Fire Sages might encourage Aang to take after their marriage (as Fire Empress was obviously inappropriate, but the gender neutral term of Fire Consort seemed... strange to Zuko and Aang), only for his title of Avatar to be asserted as a bigger priority than his marital status; a huge relief for them both.

All of this, Zuko remembered, along with how he'd casually entered his quarters, shutting the large ornate doors behind him and calling out in question, "Aang?"

And Aang -- Aang pounced from the spirits-damned _ceiling,_ giggling and pressing kisses to the back of Zuko's neck, body pressed up against him like Aang was seeking his warmth. Aang's body was soft and familiar and gave Zuko the distinct impression of returning home.

"You're lucky I didn't attack you," Zuko said, mostly teasing since he _had_ figured out who it was floating down from above. Sure, there'd been a split second where he'd almost shot off a wayward punch of fire, but mostly he'd realized with time to spare that it _had_ to be Aang.

"So scary," Aang said, muffled into the back of Zuko's robes, absolutely humoring the warning.

"I can be," Zuko said, only a slight bit indignant. It was hard to be anything but tranquil as he melted into Aang's embrace. Something about Aang holding him made Zuko just want to lose himself in the moment.

And this was by design, it turned out. "It's still afternoon, but wanna give me a second of your time?" Aang murmured sweetly, fingers tapping playfully at Zuko's sides, his tone and touch hinting at what he _really_ meant by that.

And of course. _Of course_ Zuko wanted to, he'd give Aang a million seconds whether he could spare them or not. "I'm about done for the day anyway," Zuko murmured back, gripping onto Aang's hands and leading them both to the bed further in the room.

All the details of him undressing Aang, of Aang undressing him, slid into a messy blur -- but Zuko remembered the stark bright highlights: heated damp kisses, falling over one another onto the feather-filled mattress, Aang reaching up to take out the royal headpiece and delicately placing it aside on the night table before reaching up again to much-less-delicately pull out the ribbon securing Zuko's top knot so his long hair fell down in a silky curtain, tickling the sides of both of their faces.

In no time, Zuko tore off Aang's undershirt to gain access to his breasts, swiftly leaning in to mouth at his nipples, making Aang pant and squirm underneath him, legs falling open so Zuko could slot himself between them and lay up against Aang, firm and sure. Aang shifted them until their groins were aligned, until Zuko could rut in rolling thrusts up against the heat of his husband's cunt, until they'd had their fill of clothed grinding. Aang was the one to get their pants out the way, Zuko still suckling at Aang's breasts, a hand on both. One was cupping the breast his mouth worked on, while the other rolled and pinched the other breast's nipple.

"Oh, Sifu Hotman -- " Aang had started to say in an exaggerated moan, giggling as Zuko pulled away long enough to glare.

"I swear to spirits, Aang -- "

"You're still humping me, though," Aang pointed out gleefully, though he was lost for breath, his hand resting on the curve of Zuko's back, still undulating in a constant rise and fall as -- yes, Zuko chased the pleasure of heated skin to skin contact. Aang was smiling, was reaching for the night table and bringing back a bottle of oil. "I was just going to say you should think about getting a little bit more familiar with me. Get a little closer, if you know what I mean." Aang waited precisely one second for the innuendo to land, before stage whispering, "I mean you should get in me, Zuko."

Zuko had fucked Aang hundreds if not thousands of times by this point in their lives. He knew the drill -- but he also enjoyed Aang's silliness, even at moments like this. "That was the general idea," he slowly informed Aang, taking the bottle and beginning to squeeze the contents on his hand, reaching between them to slip two fingers into Aang with little further delay. "Is this your way of saying I'm moving too slow?"

"Mm-hm," Aang said pleasantly, eyes sparkling and mouth a cat's grin -- and Zuko realized why, as he scissored his fingers apart only to find that Aang was already loose and wet and prepped. "Been waiting for you, Sifu Hotman."

Zuko should have -- grumbled about the horrible, horrible nickname. He should have teased Aang back -- something about being maybe too eager for it, or too expectant, or _'What if I had evening meetings with dignitaries? What if YOU did?'_ but -- but the image of Aang, here in their quarters, here on their bed, finger fucking himself, getting close to the edge of climax before backing off, waiting from Zuko to return and finish the job for him? That had Zuko utterly tongue tied. Had him slipping in two more fingers -- _that_ was how stretched open Aang was, ready, so ready, to be used and to be taken -- and crooking his fingers to press against the spongy flesh within him that Zuko had always known to drive Aang crazy.

And sure enough, Aang moaned wildly, hips twitching up, and Zuko's hand was drenched within seconds. "Z-Zuko, _Zuko_ \-- "

"Should I use my mouth?" Zuko asked, soft but with heat. Everything about this, about him and about Aang, was fire, figurative yet wild, both the flames and the fuel. "Or do you want -- "

Aang reached between them, pausing to grip Zuko's wrist still and desperately fucked down on his hand, gushing more, insides trembling -- Then Aang seemed to remember his original goal, and he reached for Zuko's cock, lining the head of it up with the seam of his cunt, right alongside Zuko's hand still inside him.

"I want this," Aang said between gasps, shifting and moving and sliding Zuko's cock through his folds, brushing along the edge of Zuko's hand as well, going up and up until it bumped against his clit. Aang shivered at the sensation, cunt quivering around Zuko's fingers, and he let go so he could throw an arm over Zuko's shoulders and tug him in closer for a kiss. "I want it, Zuko."

And who was Zuko to deny him anything? He kissed Aang desperately, then pulled back to see what he was doing. Pulled out his fingers, gripped his cock, then paused to rub the head of it against the tiny wet kiss of Aang's clit for a long few seconds, making Aang cry out in pleasured anguish and thrash against the bed. "Zukoooo," Aang breathily whined, and Zuko tried to laugh, but it came out a shaky aroused exhale.

"I've got it, I've got it," Zuko assured him, stroking his length to apply some of the oil and slick still left on his hand, then repositioned lower down and began a slow, long thrust into Aang. Aang breathed through it, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly parted, cunt tightening around Zuko's cock as he fully entered.

"You okay?" Zuko whispered, a hand on Aang's hip. Zuko felt like he was falling in love all over again, looking down at Aang, at the _Avatar_ , inner thighs shiny-wet from his previous orgasm, nipples darkened brown and swollen from Zuko's mouthing and teasing earlier, a flushed mess, stomach rising and falling with quick breaths, eyelashes miniature fans leaving delicate shadows on his cheeks and he peered down at where they were joined. "Aang?"

"Mm-hm. You're doing so good, Sifu of mine," Aang said softly -- and it was a term of endearment, less teasing and more affectionate, when he just said the title like it was a possession he owned and treasured. "Zuko, my wonderful husband, so good to me -- " there was that possessiveness again, along with so much praise that Zuko felt like he might combust. "Can you -- can you keep being good? And move? You're so good, just, I need you to move -- "

With a groan, Zuko nodded, and to give himself leverage to move, he raised himself off the bed, holding himself up with both his arms, and started to pull out. Aang grunted a little, followed his movement a bit so he could shift and tilt his hips more upwards. Zuko had to move to put weight on his knees, and they adjusted as Aang followed his cock, leaving them connected by just the tip until Zuko was on his hands and knees and Aang was nearly folded in half, legs to chest, to offer up access. Aang's hands slid up the backs of Zuko's arms as if to encourage him, and it did the trick: Zuko lowered his head and fucked back into the tight wet heat of Aang with a whimper.

There were long minutes of silence except for the slaps of flesh on flesh and the squelch of Zuko pistoning into Aang's cunt, wet and opening up ever more for him. Zuko reached between them once more and brought Aang off again, fingers ruthlessly rubbing against his clit, making Aang shriek and -- Zuko gasped and moved a hand to grip the base of himself to keep under control -- _squirt_ , wetting Zuko's pelvis and thighs with ejaculate.

" _Aang,_ " Zuko whispered out, in awe, hand tracing along Aang's uppermost thigh.

"Ahh, up, up," Aang said weakly, legs trembling as his orgasm petered off. But he seemed coherent enough to be serious. Zuko made a slight noise of confusion but he tried to adjust, as Aang batted weakly at his chest and attempted to push himself up. Eventually, Aang directed them until Zuko was seated on the bed, Aang straddling his lap, cock staying, warmed and wet, inside Aang the whole time. Aang had one hand on Zuko's leg, the other gripping Zuko's shoulder to keep his balance. Zuko placed gentle hands along Aang's back to keep him upright, fingers tracing along the long since memorized lines of his tattoo.

"Okay?" Zuko murmur, breath hitching as gravity allowed Aang to settle heavy and low in his lap, his dick sinking further into Aang.

Aang pressed their foreheads together, bringing up the hand formerly on Zuko's leg to tuck Zuko's hair behind his ear, pressing a kiss right beneath his scarred eye, the line of his nose, the spot in the middle of his brow bone. "I love you," Aang said breathlessly, an infinitely and endlessly easy thing for him to say. The hand hovering by Zuko's face cupped his cheek, Aang's thumb smoothing along the scarred skin, gentle as could be. "You're doing perfect, I love you so much."

Zuko felt like he couldn't breathe. Unadulterated joy was smothering him. "Aang," he choked out. "Oh, _Aang_."

Aang started to slowly move, using all his strength lift himself up and then drop himself down. "I do, Zuko. I love you, more than anything, you're so good, you work so hard and you do so _good_."

And Zuko was barely hanging on, so hard it hurt, so in love it hurt, meeting Aang partway with fervent thrusts up, hands scaling Aang's back in sweeping affectionate circles, mouth chasing Aang's mouth as he moved in his lap. "I love you too," Zuko said, nearly sobbing it out. He was so overcome with emotion. "I love you too, I can't believe you'll have me, I love you."

Aang had to move his free hand to Zuko's shoulder to help with fucking himself in Zuko's lap. "Of course 'I'll have you,' stop talking like that, I don't want anyone else. I -- can you hold me open? Can the _Fire Lord_ \-- "

" _Don't,_ " Zuko groaned, not sure if he loved or hated when Aang brought up rank and titles like that. It didn't even make complete sense, when Aang's title was more important, was impossibly spiritual and unblemished, unlike a Fire Lord trying to make amends for the past three generations of war mongering. "Can the Avatar be _quiet?_ " Except his words didn't come out mean or stern, or like anything except a prayer, like Aang was Zuko's everything. Which -- fair. He kind of was. Zuko reached down with both hands to cup Aang's rear and pull apart, holding Aang open from asshole to cunt in the process. "Because doesn't he know I'd do anything for him?"

" _Spirits,_ " Aang hissed out, lifting and dropping his weight faster, harder. He tucked his face alongside Zuko's, breath rasping out into Zuko's ear. "Zukoooo..."

Zuko couldn't stand it when Aang said his name like that. It was perfect, it was something that Aang only crooned out during lovemaking, which was good considering Zuko was conditioned by this point to get impossibly more aroused at the sound of it. "I'm close," Zuko whispered to Aang, fingers creeping inward, one finger pressing lightly at Aang's winking asshole, circling it with no intention of going in, only doing it for extra stimulation in case Aang needed it. "I'm so close."

Aang's hands gripped impossibly tight at Zuko's shoulder, Aang bouncing so fast in Zuko's lap, cock wetly sliding in and out of him, that it was dizzying. "Good," Aang grunted out. His cunt was fluttering around Zuko's girth, and Zuko wondered if he'd come again, squirt again, if Aang would have to ride Zuko's softening cock after _his_ orgasm to chase his bliss. Zuko moved his fingers to trace the lips of Aang's cunt, fingers brushing along his own dick as he kept holding Aang open just like he'd asked.

"Come for me," Aang said shamelessly, whining. "Be a good husband and come for me, okay?"

Zuko maybe _was_ crying; he couldn't tell. He definitely was overwhelmed, and he had to press a kiss to the side of Aang's head as he felt the wave of his orgasm overtake him, punching out of him suddenly. It was made all the more intense as Aang realized what was happening and sat down heavily on his cock, taking him in fully and keeping him there.

"There it is, shh shh," Aang murmured as Zuko whimpered, arms curling into a circle around Aang's waist, holding him in place. Zuko couldn't do anything but be in this moment. He buried his face in Aang's shoulder, as Aang gently patted the back of his head and kept soothing him, even as his cunt twitched and quivered from Zuko coming hot and fast in him.

Zuko couldn't think beyond the white noise of his orgasm, the overwhelming pressure of Aang around him, as oversensitivity set in. He could only breathe and listen to Aang's praises, their sticky bodies pressed together.

"You okay?" Aang eventually asked him, hands still stroking his head, fingers carding through his hair. It was a reverse echo from earlier.

"Yeah," Zuko rasped into Aang's shoulder, not ready to leave this perfect spot, this perfect moment. He was trying to gather himself, sniffling back the unshed tears sitting in the back of his throat from feeling so desperately loved and needed. "I did okay?" They'd had sex an uncountable number of times by this point, but Zuko always wanted to check. Always needed to _know,_ if he'd messed up or disappointed Aang.

"Oh, Zuko," Aang carefully pulled Zuko back so he could cup Zuko's face in both hands, smiling that glittery-eyed smile of his. "You did great. You did perfect." The smile became more deliberate, languid yet dangerous in a distinctly Aang way. "I never expected anything less from my Sifu Hotman, you know?"

Zuko snorted at his attempt at levity -- which was working -- and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You're so annoying."

"Gotta balance out your seriousness," Aang retorted easily, running his fingers through Zuko's mussed hair again, as they kissed again and again. " 's an Avatar thing. Balance and all that."

Zuko rolled his eyes a little, but mostly his brain felt like it'd been shaken and stirred and poured back into him. He felt heady and hazy and out of body in the best possible way. "Love you," was all he could think to say, because it was the truth.

Aang pulled back from their kissing to nuzzle their faces together, cheek to cheek. "Love you too. With all my heart," Aang said tenderly. And Zuko knew that, too, was the truth. Was an immovable, unshakeable truth about Aang that he'd always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and so, this was the day they made the next fire nation crown prince, huanteng (欢腾).
> 
> blah blah blah, east asian culture studies notes, blah blah blah -- but the long and short of it is this:  
> 1) zuko wanted to use lu ten's 'teng' for his child's name to honor uncle  
> 2) huanteng literally means 'great celebration' (told you the title was the last thing I came up with)  
> 3) this name takes on a new meaning when the crown prince turns out to be an airbender i.e. the first new airbender in the world after the fire nation's previous regime enacted genocide against them  
> 4) everyone ends up calling huanteng "xiao huan" or "huan huan" and eventually, once he's older, mostly "huan". zuko's really the only one to constantly use his full name
> 
> (and a final cheers, to me finally de-anoning on this. thanks for reading!)
> 
> \-- 🍃


End file.
